Microphone devices include a condenser microphone and a dynamic microphone which inevitably have diaphragms vibrating with sound waves. A diaphragm vibrates not only with sound waves but also with, for example, vibrations propagated through a microphone case, resulting in the occurrence of noise. Most of the noise is handling noise generated by rubbing a microphone case with hands.
FIG. 4 is a front sectional view showing an example of a conventional stand microphone. In this example, a microphone 1 has a base 3 mounted in a microphone case 2. A microphone unit 4 is fixed on the base 3 via the lower end of the microphone unit 4. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92792 discloses such an example.
However, only one end of the conventional microphone unit 4 is supported on the base 3, and thus the microphone unit 4 shakes its head back and forth when the microphone 1 is touched, resulting in the occurrence of vibration noise.